


Fear The Wendigo

by MetallicSlate



Category: BoJack Horseman, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthropology, Anthropomorphic, Antlers, Appealing to the senses, Awkward Flirting, Coffee Shops, Conifers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Harpy Eagle, Hybrids, Illegal Activities, Imagery, Martial Arts, Multi, Rating will go up, Secret Identity, The Trailerhood, Time Skips, Wendigo, Winter, disappointing your parents, give this a try, nice cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicSlate/pseuds/MetallicSlate
Summary: "I'm too good at it. I won't get caught."Can something as easy as a love affair change her fate?
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Garnet (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude to the Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prologue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story focuses on animal-like characters from Steven Universe in an AU. Zootopia is tagged as a fandom because some of the important events of this story take place there. Bojack Horseman is tagged as a fandom because this AU is similar to that show in ways that anthromorphs and humans coexist.
> 
> Important detail- Garnet's character is a hybrid between a wolf and a white tailed deer. She has a head resembling an elk with a large set of antlers. She has human like hands with the nails of a wolf. She also has the tail of a wolf. 
> 
> **Song for this chapter: One Last Thing by Clams Casino**

With a short click, the key was released from the ignition of the brand new black SUV. The woman looked at the old trailer ahead of her through the darkness. Yellow light peeking through thin, raggedy curtains. 

She was reluctant in opening the vehicle’s door, the freezing air enveloping her immediately as a single black hoof made contact with the gravel. Warm bellows of vapor left her flared nostrils as she swung another leg out and let herself fall from the driver’s seat. A shadow moved in the window, watching.

The chocolate furred woman looked up at the sky above her, painted with stars. There was almost no light pollution out here. With a deep breath, she inhaled the rich scent of pine and cedar trees around her. With a slow exhale, masked eyes temporarily met the ground in shame. 

She shut the SUV’s door with a soft thunk and stood up straight, two soft hands shooting into the pockets of her fuschia hoodie as she regained her composure. Slowly, one hoof after another, she made her way to the door of the trailer. Her fluffy tail hung limp behind her, unmoving as her mind raced. She knew she was being watched. 

Within seconds of planting a couple of hesitant knocks on the door, it was swung open, a maroon wolf answered the door. A soft smile adored her face, genuine happiness and surprise showing through bared white teeth.

“Garnet!”

The wolf enwrapped the much taller animal into a short hug before grabbing her by the paw and dragging her inside. “Here, let’s get you out of the cold.”

Garnet sighed at the familiar smell of her parent’s house. The smell of something cooking hung heavy in the air, drowning out the scents of damp furniture and rotting floorboards. 

The wolf walked to the kitchen with Garnet in tow. 

“Sapphire!” the wolf beamed, wrapping an arm around the baby blue white tailed deer that was standing there, a container of spices in her hand. “It’s Garnet.”

Sapphire was a white tailed deer, ice blue in color. She was wearing a dark blue apron with her curly white hair pulled back in a ponytail. The doe’s mouth parted in an excited grin as she looked the visitor up and down through her thick white bangs. “Ruby and I were hoping that you’d come see us!”

The hooved hybrid animal shifted her weight back and forth uncomfortably, a light blush flickering across her deer-like face _(a trait she got from Sapphire)_ Garnet looked down at the linoleum beneath her. “I’ve got some things to tell you.”

Sapphire’s smile faded and she adjusted the stovetop flame to a lower setting for her boiling soup. 

The wolf swallowed hard, looking at Sapphire and then back at Garnet. “Sure,” she agreed reluctantly. 

Garnet turned and started back towards the living room. 

Ruby and Sapphire shared a fearful glance with one another, anticipating what was ahead. What could she have to say? This was the first time they had seen her in months, since she had turned 18 and moved in with her best friend, Bismuth. She had already been acting strangely in the time leading up to that move, and the two parents had their suspicions. 

After exchanging quick nods, Ruby led the way, the doe following her closely as they walked into the living room and sat beside each other on the old couch. Garnet was in the recliner, elbows resting on her knees as she leaned forward, waiting. 

The wolf and the doe locked hands, intertwining their fingers. Ruby cleared her throat, looking across the small living room at Garnet. Tension was thick in the air, and all three of them could feel it. “So, how have you been?” The wolf croaked out.

“Good enough. I’m getting better. How are you two?” _Vague._

Sapphire forced a smile. “Well I’m still working as a psychic at that old shop.”

Garnet nodded. “Is business well?”

“As good as it can be, at least. Are you still living with Bismuth?”

“Yes, big changes are happening soon, however.” The hybrid had an edge on her voice.

Ruby let out a quiet groan. This was it, the reason that her daughter had come. “What kind of changes?”

Garnet’s breath hitched. “I just bought some property, and I-”

“With what money?” Ruby blurted out, a look of disbelief suddenly painted across her face. Sapphire shot the wolf a disgruntled look for interrupting. 

“I got another job.” The answer slid out a little too easily, and both parents could sense the dishonesty. 

“Where at?” Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“It’s in Zootopia.”

“No way. That’s five hours away. You’re commuting that?” Ruby laughed.

Garnet dodged the question, a nervous finger going up to trace the base of one of her antlers.

Sapphire swallowed thickly. “Is it.. legal?” She forced out. Ruby widened her eyes at the doe.

Garnet hesitated, and that was all the answer that Ruby and Sapphire needed. The hybrid opened her mouth to reply.  
“Well-”

“You know what, don’t even answer that.” Sapphire recoiled, dread settling into her chest. 

Ruby let go of the doe’s hand, getting off of the couch and walking over to the window. She parted the curtains, motioning to the brand new black SUV outside. Her eyes darted to Garnet. “That’s how you afford this stuff, huh? What’s the payment on that thing, even?” 

“I bought it cash.” Garnet said casually, her voice hardly reflecting her internal panic. 

Ruby let go of the curtains and threw her hands up in exclamation, looking at Sapphire. “My point exactly.”

The maroon wolf walked back over to the couch and took her place beside Sapphire again.

Garnet sighed. “I actually came here to tell you that Bismuth is designing me a house. We’re going to build it on the land I bought. I want you to come live with me.”

“Absolutely not,” Ruby spat out. “That new _job_ of yours is going to catch up to you eventually. We don’t want to be there when it does.”

The hybrid shook her head. “I’m too good at it. I won’t get caught.”

Ruby bared her teeth. “You were really something special, Garnet. Why’d you have to go fucking up your life like this? You moved out as soon as you turned 18. You won’t tell us where your money actually comes from, but your mother and I both know. It’s been six months, no contact, and you show up at our house, wanting us to come live in this little fantasy world you’ve made for yourself?”

Garnet looked down at the floor. “I’m trying to offer you both a better life. You can quit your jobs, quit scraping by to survive. It’s the least I can do for you. Especially after what I’ve done.”

“Feeling shameful, I see.” Sapphire said in a low voice. 

The hybrid sighed and slowly removed the silver piece of fabric that covered her face. Mismatched eyes met Sapphire’s, then Ruby’s, pleading.

“The house should be ready within a year. The offer remains open.” Garnet stood up from the recliner.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “How long are you going to keep up this secret life?” 

A sly smile flickered across the hybrid’s face for a moment. “As long as I need to. It’s been faring well for me.” 

Ruby leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. “Things are tough for us, Garnet. They’ve always been tough. We didn’t want you to turn out poor like us, but we didn’t want you to-”

“-be a criminal either!” Sapphire cried out, a tear sliding down from under her thick bangs. Ruby quickly removed her face from her hands and wrapped an arm around the deer to console her. 

“I’m sorry,” Garnet whispered, exposed eyes full of regret at seeing her mother so upset.

Sapphire sniffled. “How many people did you have to hurt to buy all of these things? The car? The land? The house you’re building?”

Garnet offered no response. She tied the sheet of fabric back around her head to cover her eyes and return to her seemingly emotionless state.

“Too many,” Ruby scoffed. 

Garnet shrugged. “I can give you money.”

“We don’t want to be affiliated with anything you’ve been up to.” Ruby quickly answered, shaking her head.

Sapphire wiped the tear that was streaming down the side of her face. “Did Bismuth get you into this?” She choked out.

Garnet looked away. That was a ‘yes’.

The wolf held Sapphire’s free hand tightly and looked up at the hybrid. “Please, just stop. Stop all of it. For us.” 

“I can’t. Not yet.” 

Sapphire bared her teeth through quiet sobs. “If not now then when?”

The hybrid ignored the question, opening the front door and stepping outside into the freezing cold. “I’ll stay in touch.”

The door slammed behind her, leaving Ruby and Sapphire in the unforgiving silence once again. 

Garnet climbed into her SUV, throwing up gravel as she sped out of the winding driveway and disappeared into the night.


	2. Your Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Pearl meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garnet's house is the house from the movie Orphan (2009). If you haven't seen it, you should. 
> 
> **Song for this chapter: DRIFTER by Hippie Sabotage. **

**Four Years Later**

Mismatched eyes looked into the mirror, Garnet examining her own reflection before burying her face in the black towel she held. _My antlers are still stained black from the last batch of dye applied to them, no need to repaint now. _The bathroom was warm and humid from her hot shower. 

The hybrid dried the residual water off of her face and then looked back in the mirror, satisfied. Garnet placed a silver piece of fabric around her head enough to cover her eyes from view. She then wrapped her exposed body with the towel and started off towards her bedroom to get dressed.

Garnet set out a black tank top, ripped dark grey jeans, and her black pleather jacket as the day’s outfit. 

When she was finished getting dressed, she set her fuchsia duffel bag on her bed and dug out some workout clothes from her dresser, throwing them into the bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she left the room. Her iPhone buzzed in her hand. A single text.

Bismuth: _See you at MMA. Don't forget your pick-me-up._

Going down the wooden stairs and reading the message, the realization hit the hybrid that she was out of coffee. Caffeine wasn’t an everyday thing for her, but it was Saturday and she liked the little boost before going to training. It wasn’t the healthiest thing for an athlete, she knew, but could hardly care. It wasn’t a problem to stop and get some at a shop. 

She grabbed her keys off of the hook by her front door and stepped outside into the cold. Each hot breath dispersed into a white cloud as she stood for a moment to admire the trees on the horizon draped in an early morning sunrise. 

She walked over to her black Range Rover parked under the carport and threw her bag in the back seat before taking off. She loved it out here- a big house surrounded by tall conifers. No neighbors in sight. Peace and silence.

__________

One scaled hand clasped the handle of her warm coffee mug while the other held her phone, a taloned thumb swiping through her instagram newsfeed. Around her, gentle noise of the bustling coffee shop. A typical Saturday morning for the eagle woman. 

She stumbled upon her friend Amethyst’s recent post, a photo of the lavender purple feline next to a smaller green feline with dorky glasses. The two were standing against a wall with a large burrito mural painted onto it. _‘Peridot and I checked out the new restaurant everyone’s been talking about! 11/10’_ with Peridot tagged. Pearl liked the photo and then immediately commented _’You two are goals’._

Pearl heard the ding from her friend’s phone, signalling the notification of the comment. Amethyst, who was sitting across the table from her, read it and immediately locked her phone and set it down. “I’m tired of you being painfully single, Pearl,” the purple feline uttered as she rested her head in one of her paws. 

The pale bird felt the eyes of the cat burning holes through her and set her own phone down. Two hands went to meet her temples and rub them in vexation. 

“We’ve been over this, Amethyst.”

The cat grimaced, her fluffy lilac tail swooshing beside her. “Been over what? That you have been alone for years and it is starting to get to you?”

“What? Hey!” Pearl met the feline’s eyes and frowned. “I go on dates sometimes.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Our little coffee dates don’t count.” 

The eagle crossed her arms, sharp talons playing against her feathered biceps as she thought of a response. “I don’t need anyone. I’ve been keeping myself busy.”

The feline chuckled. “Still at that gym, I’m guessing? What’s it called again?”

“Rose Quartz Rebellion,” Pearl answered, matter-of-factly. “Rose Quartz Rebellion Gym and Fitness Center.”

“You spend way too much time there,” Amethyst shook her head, taking a swig of her coffee. “It’s not healthy.”

Pearl’s eyes widened slightly. “It is _too_ healthy. Rose Quartz Universe herself taught me to sword fight. I’ve wanted to learn since I was a child. You know that.” She paused, looking away and sighing. “I have been training there for years and just last week, got upgraded to the title of Crystal Gem.”

Amethyst stifled a laugh. “Crystal Gem? What kinda crap is that?”

A confident smile flickered across Pearl’s face. “Someone who has become an exceptional fighter and gained the respect of Rose Quartz herself acquires the title of a Crystal Gem.” 

The eagle turned around to reveal that her sky blue pleather jacket had a large yellow star on the back. “We even have jackets.”

Amethyst nodded slowly. “So what you’re telling me is.. After years of training with that woman, she finally thinks you are good enough to wear.. A fancy jacket?”

Pearl scowled. “That’s a crude interpretation, but yes.” 

“Well in that case.. I’m proud of you, P!” Amethyst beamed, leaning back in her chair. “It doesn’t fix the fact that you’re lonely, though.”

“Okay. So maybe my inclination to violence _is_ a coping mechanism. So what?” The eagle questioned, taking a slow sip of her coffee. 

The feline raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been single since before I got with Peridot.”

Pearl slowly set her mug down, sighing in realization. “I guess it has been a while.”

“I need to see you getting _laid_,” Amethyst teased. “You’re all alone and shit and it’s hard to see my best friend going through that. For _years_.” She drawled out the last word. 

The pale eagle scoffed. “What is with you and talking about that today?” 

Amethyst paused, apprehension evident on her face. Her whiskers twitched and she swallowed hard. “I’m gonna ask Peridot to marry me.” 

Pearl couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her beak, followed by an ecstatic smile. “What! Really? I can’t believe it! I better be your maid of honor!” The eagle exclaimed, her scaled hands rushing across the table to grab Amethyst’s soft paws. 

The feline’s ears pinned sideways in a ‘blush’ of sorts. “Yeah, I’m serious.” She looked down at the table bashfully. “And don’t worry, you will be.” 

“Well, I _definitely_ feel alone now,” Pearl joked, letting go of Amethyst’s paws and leaning back into her chair. “Maybe you were right.”

“I just feel bad that I’m out here bouta get married n shit and you don’t even have a suitor lined up. You need to get out there and find a special somebody.” 

Pearl face palmed herself. “I’ll start looking into it. I promise.” 

“Less time at that gym, Pearl. More time out on the town.”

The eagle only nodded in agreement, her eyes settling down to her coffee as she picked it up again. It seemed almost cold now. 

From where she was sitting, the eagle had a good view of the door to the shop and everyone who walked inside. For a few minutes, the two sat in silence, Amethyst playing on her phone and Pearl watching the animals enter and leave the shop. She rested her head in one of her scaled hands as she observed curiously, taking the feline’s words to heart. 

She looked at Amethyst once more. The purple cat had been her friend for as long as she could remember. An anchor in her life. 

Pearl sighed and glanced at the door as she heard the chime of it opening. Half expecting another hipster raccoon or golden retriever, her jaw dropped as she caught sight of the animal that walked in. 

She was very tall, even before the antlers. The beast had gorgeous chocolate brown fur and the head of an elk. She had a long, massive fluffy tail that curled at the bottom twelve inches or so. Her feet were shiny black hooves like that of a deer, but her hands resembled that of a wolf’s. She had large, yet feminine hands. The animal’s waist was thin but her hips and thighs were thick. Pearl was awestruck. 

A reflective silver piece of cloth resembling a ‘visor’ covered the mystery animal’s eyes, wrapped around her head so Pearl couldn’t establish eye contact as the wolf-elk approached the counter of the shop. It was obvious that she was a hybrid of some sort. Hybrids from two completely different parents were uncommon, and Pearl had never seen one with her own eyes. She was consumed with curiosity. 

The beautiful beast was wearing a black pleather jacket and ripped dark grey jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. Her antlers resembled those of a white-tailed deer’s, but larger- and painted black. They gave her a look of power- each antler tip sharpened to a fine point. The hybrid was downright intimidating. 

_Who is she? _

The noise in the shop died down considerably at the entrance of the animal. Casual conversation was replaced with hushed whispers. Amethyst looked up from her phone and saw Pearl’s shocked expression. The purple feline followed her gaze to the hybrid standing at the counter and scanning the menu above. 

Amethyst’s jaw dropped and her head whipped back around to Pearl. “A real-life mutt!” The cat whispered. The white eagle’s eyebrows furrowed. “Amethyst! Don’t say that!” She scowled, without looking away from the animal. _Mutt_ was a slur for hybrids. 

“It’s not nice to stare, Pearl,” the cat teased, seeing that the bird’s eyes were locked onto the mystery animal. 

“She.. she’s beautiful. Don’t you think?” Pearl uttered out.

The feline looked back down at her phone in her paw. “Eh, not exactly my type. Are you diggin’ on her? Damn, P, I didn’t expect you to take my words to heart so quickly,” The cat laughed.

Pearl ripped her eyes away from the hybrid. “I want to talk to her. She looks so mysterious with that cover over her eyes.” The eagle caressed her own chin with a thumb in a ‘thinking’ manner. 

Amethyst shrugged. “Eh. I went to high school with a hybrid. She was pretty lame, always getting beat up.”

_Nobody would be able to beat this hybrid up, I bet. Not with how big she is or with those immense antlers like a bunch of knives on her head. _ Pearl thought. 

_Why does she paint her antlers black? _

Noise in the shop had slowly resumed its normal volume as the animals finished staring at the mystery animal. Pearl tapped her talons on the table anxiously. The eagle looked back at the beast. She had finished looking over the menu now and was ordering. Pearl couldn’t hear her voice or make out what she was saying, much to the bird’s dismay. 

Within seconds, the sale was concluded and the hybrid went to sit down in a chair beside the door and wait for her drink. As she turned around, Pearl saw a large yellow star on the back of her jacket. She gasped. 

“A yellow star,” she whispered to the purple cat across from her. “On her jacket.”

Amethyst looked up from her phone. “So she’s in that fight club or whatever, just like you?”

“Yes- looks that way,” Pearl muttered, fidgeting with the back of her phone case as she stared. “I’ve never seen her before.”

Amethyst quirked her lip. “Maybe she’s not in the sword class like you.”

_True_ Pearl thought to herself. _Rose does teach multiple disciplines._

“Garnet!” A young male giraffe called from behind the counter, setting down a plastic cup of coffee. The hybrid stood up and began to walk over to it. 

_Garnet. So that’s her name._

A noise of panic escaped Pearl as she watched the mystery animal grab her coffee and start striding towards the door. 

“You better hurry, Pearl.” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows, sensing Pearl’s investment in the hybrid. “Go shoot your shot.”

The eagle didn’t have to be told twice. Within an instant, she was up and chasing after the stranger as she left the shop, catching the door closing behind the mystery animal. She took a few steps outside into the cold air and paused, watching the taller woman leave.

“Wait!”

The hybrid stopped in her tracks, tentative ears turning backwards in response. 

Pearl hesitated to continue. “You’re a Crystal Gem.”

The elk-wolf’s head turned, a gust of hot air leaving her nostrils in a white cloud. Her face was void of expression with her eyes covered like they were. _Who's this woman? She looks like she's seen a ghost. _

The hybrid’s silence shrouded Pearl in discomfort and fear. She had to say something else. 

“I’m a Crystal Gem, too,” Pearl laughed weakly, turning her body around to show the yellow star on the back of her sky blue jacket. “See?”

The hybrid turned her body around and walked the few steps that it took to close the distance between her and the pale bird. 

Pearl swallowed hard. The animal was even more beautiful up close. She towered over the eagle, who was already on the taller side herself. And then those antlers- those immense antlers. 

“I’m.. Pearl,” She paused, forcing a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Sword fighting.”

The hybrid quirked her head to the side slightly, another hot breath leaving her nostrils and dispersing into the freezing air as a cloud of pale vapor. “Garnet- MMA.”

The pale bird’s breath hitched at the thick english accent. She couldn’t help the smile forming. “How long have you been at RQR?”

The hybrid hesitated.”A few years.”

“Me too,” Pearl squeaked out.

The taller animal said nothing. It was becoming obvious that she wasn’t much of a conversationalist. _Is she trying to flirt with me? Well, she's kinda cute. What do I have to lose?_

Pearl cleared her throat. “I-”

“I’m going there right now if you’d like to join.” The hybrid suggested casually, seeing the discomfort on the bird's face._ I hope she likes that idea and I didn't just fuck up._

The eagle’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “I-” She suddenly remembered her friend waiting in the coffee shop. “I’d like that. Let me go talk to Amethyst.” She pointed her thumb back to the shop dumbly.

The taller animal nodded and Pearl turned around, breaking into a sprint as she pushed through the green double doors. The hybrid took a sip of her coffee and waited. _I guess this is happening._

“Amethyst!” Pearl panted out, slamming her scaled hands on the table as she ran up. 

“What, P?” Amethyst raised an eyebrow and looked up from her phone. “You’re acting like a crazy person.”

The eagle raised both eyebrows. “She wants to go to the training center together. Right now!”

Amethyst stifled a chuckle. “Got a date already huh? With somebody you met like two minutes ago? You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Pearl, I’ve gotta say.”

Pearl hastily accepted the compliment. “Thanks, Amethyst. Are you alright staying here?”

The purple feline rolled her eyes. “Pearl I drove myself here. I can leave whenever I want.”

“I was just making sure that-”

“Go, Pearl! Your new girlfriend is waiting,” The cat pointed to the doors. 

The pale bird nodded and turned to run back across the shop, stopping to look back at Amethyst. The cat smiled and motioned her to go on. Both of them smiled.

Pearl swung the door open and paced over to where the hybrid was still standing, a large part of her happy to see that she had actually stayed. 

“Whew,” Pearl smiled awkwardly, catching her breath. “I’ll follow you there?” 

“That’s a deal.” The taller animal nodded and walked out into the parking lot. Pearl watched her stride over a brand new satin black Range Rover. The vehicle had a raised ceiling, Pearl noticed, no doubt custom made to accommodate the hybrid’s antlers. The eagle paused for a moment to watch her open the door and climb inside. 

_I wonder what she does for a living?_

Pearl walked over to her alabaster sedan climbed inside, a sigh leaving her. She quickly started the car and pulled out of the lot right behind the black SUV.

The pale bird’s mind was a tangle of questions.

_Was this really happening? What were the chances?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's where I need your help: There are some SU characters that I can't match to an animal. Obviously I've got Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot. I also know that for Bismuth, I'll be doing a walrus, and for Jasper, a tiger. 
> 
> The ones that I need suggestions for are: Lapis, Spinel, Rose Quartz. I'm thinking of making Lapis a boring ol human because I can't think of a water-related animal that's lithe and blue.


	3. At RQR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Pearl stop by RQR. An important secret is revealed by one of the students there.
> 
> Bismuth's character looks identical to how she is in the show, she just has tusks like a walrus. Walruses are cool.

Pearl pulled up and parked alongside the black SUV in front of the fitness center. The two wasted no time getting out of their vehicles and walking towards the entrance. Pearl broke the silence, asking the nagging question at the back of her mind. "So, what exactly are you?"

Garnet smirked. "I am the only one of my kind, to my knowledge. I call myself a Wendigo."

"It's fitting," Pearl blushed, intrigued.

The two animals walked in side by side, garnering curious looks from some of the students of the MMA class that were already training. 

“Pearl! What a surprise! What are you doing here at MMA?” A voice called out. The eagle’s searching gaze landed on Rose herself, the human with bright pink hair that owned the facility and taught most of the classes. She stood across the room, a large smile was plastered on her face, as was typical for her.

Pearl forced a smile. “Just coming to check it out, as you know, I’ve only ever been to the sword fighting classes. Garnet is showing me around.”

The Wendigo nodded in agreement as Rose closed the distance between them.

“Oh! Garnet! One of my best students, by far.”

Pearl grinned. “Yeah, I noticed that she is a Crystal Gem.”

Rose giggled. “And you know that only the best fighters get to be a Crystal Gem.”

A walrus woman with rainbow dyed dreadlocks walked up beside rose. She was sporting a full set of workout clothes and covered in a veneer of sweat. “Garnet! What was the hold up?” She asked as she took a swig from the water bottle in her hand. 

“I met somebody from a different discipline,” the Wendigo replied casually, her head motioning beside her to Pearl. “Bismuth, meet Pearl. Pearl, meet Bismuth.”

Pearl stuck out a scaled yellow hand and it was abruptly grabbed by the walrus’ calloused one. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Pearl smiled. 

“And you,” the walrus bowed her head slightly. 

The two retracted their hands and Pearl admired the hair and tusks on the fighter. 

Rose clapped her hands together once. “Well, enough standing around. Let’s get started on today’s lesson. Garnet, go get changed.” She flashed the hybrid a toothy smile.

Garnet walked off in the direction of the locker room, and Rose turned around to stand in her place beside Pearl. 

A very tall yellow and orange striped tiger stood in the corner of the workout room by the punching bags. She looked around, her eyes landing on Pearl and then Bismuth. A disgusted expression washed across her face as called out Bismuth’s name, and the Walrus gave Pearl and a single bid farewell before darting off to meet her. 

As Bismuth approached the tiger, who bore a massive mane of long blonde hair and was probably 6’4, the cat grabbed her and slammed her onto the mat. 

Pearl cringed as she watched the two struggle on the mat. “Are they okay?”

Rose laughed. “Yes, they are just sparring. MMA is very different than sword fighting.”

Pearl sighed. The tiger had the walrus in a choke hold now, and was wrapping her legs around the other’s torso in a “seat belt” hold. “I can’t believe I’ve never showed up to another discipline’s class.”

Rose shrugged. “Lots of my students don’t. I wouldn’t worry about it. We all have our select interests.”

There was silence for a moment as the two watched multiple partners of fighters sparring on the mat. 

The pink haired woman turned to Pearl. “So how did you meet Garnet?”

Pearl’s hands played against each other in front of her. “At a coffee shop. I saw the Crystal Gem jacket and I knew I had to talk to her. She seems so.. Mysterious.”

Rose chuckled. “Oh yes. Garnet is certainly mysterious. You’ll learn to love her just like all of us do.”

_Oh, I’m sure that I will._

The wendigo walked out of the locker room, dressed in an all black outfit similar to Bismuth’s. A single yellow star adorned the back of her tank top, and her compression shorts read _Crystal Gems_ on one leg. 

“G!” Bismuth yelled from where she was being held in an armbar by the tiger. 

“Jasper, cut it out. These are flow rounds,” The wendigo called, and the tiger abruptly relinquished her grip on the walrus with a short growl.

Garnet walked over to the corner of the room by some shelves of dumbbells and started digging in a cardboard box on the ground.

“Here, G, let me help,” Bismuth panted out as she paced over to the hybrid. Garnet nodded and the walrus reached into the box, pulling out what looked like a short portion of a blue pool noodle. 

The wendigo leaned her head forward and Bismuth stuck the piece of pool noodle over one of the sharp points of her antlers. 

Pearl stifled a laugh as she watched Bismuth pull out more chopped portions of pool noodle and cover Garnet’s antler points with them. “What are they doing?” She whispered to the human beside her.

“Animals with antlers have a habit of sweeping their heads forward and trying to stab opponents, so we take this precaution. Garnet is especially bad about it.” Rose happily explained. 

The pink haired woman paused for a moment. “Oh! That reminds me.” She cupped her hands around her mouth. “Jasper! Put your safety mittens on!”

The tiger across the room threw her head back and let out a loud groan of disgust. 

“Safety mittens! Now!”

The tiger lazily trudged over to where Bismuth and Garnet were standing and reached into the pool noodle box, pulling out a pair of black pleather gloves and slipping them on. She shot Rose a dirty look. 

Rose nudged Pearl’s shoulder with her own. “For her claws.”

Pearl nodded. Bismuth placed a noodle over Garnet’s last sharp antler point and the two walked together over to the center of the mat. The pale bird could see them talking about something, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Well, time for me to go teach,” Rose said easily, flashing a courteous smile to the eagle woman before staring off to the mat. She joined Garnet, Bismuth, Jasper, and the other students. Pearl sat down on a chair against the wall and watched. 

__

Pearl was impressed with how the Wendigo seemed to perform in the combat sport. 

She sparred with half a dozen different opponents, including Jasper and Bismuth, and never lost a match. She was efficient at blocking hits, throwing punches, and putting the other animals in submission holds. Whenever she did get put into a compromising position, she seemed to get herself out of it pretty easily. 

Jasper seemed to be the one she had the most trouble with, but she still won. The big cat hadn’t been happy with this outcome, spitting insults and obscenities at the Wendigo after she made Jasper tap out. Rose had to quickly put the tiger in check. 

Pearl had gotten uncomfortable at this. Bismuth had walked over during a brief break and assured her that Jasper was just a sore loser and that she did that every time they sparred. 

The pale bird watched Garnet closely as she fought. Her style was a perfect mix of moves from BJJ, TKD, and kickboxing, just as it should be, and Pearl was impressed. She did, however, witness the hybrid attempt to use her antlers just as Rose mentioned that she did. 

_It was creative thinking for them to use soft pool noodles on the sharp points so that she didn’t impale anyone._ Pearl thought to herself.

When the session was over, Garnet walked over to Pearl, patting her face down with a small rag and drying up the sweat. The other animals were rushing for the locker room.

“What do you think?” The wendigo asked as she looked down at the seated bird. 

“It looks like fun! And you are so proficient at it,” Pearl beamed. 

Garnet smirked and nodded, accepting the compliment before turning to go and join the others in the locker room.

Jasper was waiting for her by the row of sinks with her arms crossed. “Who’s that? Your new fuck?”

“I didn’t know that I even had an _old_ fuck,” Garnet replied nonchalantly. Bismuth laughed from where she stood in front of her opened locker. “Tellem, G.”

Jasper snarled as she looked back and forth between the Wendigo and Bismuth. “You act like I don’t know about what you two have going on.”

Garnet and Bismuth exchanged alarmed glances. Bismuth put her hands up defensively as she approached the tiger. “Wait, wait, there’s no need to be rash.”

A shit-eating grin was plastered on Jasper’s face as she turned to Garnet. “You gonna tell your new girlfriend about that?”

“I think you should drop it,” the wendigo growled.

The tiger threw her head back in a laugh. “Maybe _I_ should tell her?”

“Oooh,” Bismuth grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“And why not? What is this mutt going to-”

Jasper was thrown backwards onto her rear end by the force of the punch that struck her right in the nose. In an instant, Garnet had sank into her fighting position, thick tail swooshing wildly behind her and nostrils flared in anger. 

The tiger whined out a pained cry, a paw tracing the outline of her bleeding nose. Her eyes darted up to the hybrid. She furrowed her eyebrows in rage but remained unmoving from the ground, signalling that she wasn’t going to fight back. After a few quiet seconds, Garnet abandoned her fighting stance and walked past the tiger to her locker. A small group of other students that were watching the ordeal began to disperse, exchanging hushed chatter. 

Jasper scoffed as she picked herself up from the ground, blood spilling from her nose. Bismuth looked away. 

The yellow and orange tiger stormed out of the locker room, a paw covering her nose. She carelessly brushed against Pearl as she walked out and left the building. The eagle looked back at her in confusion, and then down at the blood drops on the floor. 

Rose cleared her throat, her trademark smile fading. “Something may have happened.”

And with that, the pink haired human disappeared into the locker room. Pearl leaned up against the wall, arms crossed as she waited.

Within a minute, Rose was walking out, followed by Garnet and Bismuth, fully dressed in their normal clothes. Both of their expressions were void of emotion.

“Is everything alright?” Pearl asked the Wendigo.

“Everything’s fine!” Rose answered for Garnet, an uncomfortable smile flickering across her face. 

The wendigo grabbed Pearl’s hand, a gesture that painted the bird’s cheeks with a blush. “Let’s go, Pearl.” 

The two left the building. Rose frowned and walked over to the center of the training mat, followed by Bismuth. The two watched as the other students began to file out of the locker room and leave. 

Rose sighed. “How does she know about you two?”

Bismuth looked down at the floor, then at the walls, and the training equipment. Anything to avoid looking into Rose’s critical gaze. “I have no idea. We guard that secret pretty well.”

“Maybe Lapis told her?”

Bismuth’s eyes widened. “That would… Make sense.”

Rose looked over at the last of the students leaving. “Let’s just try to not let it happen again.”

“Rose, there wasn’t really anything we could do there.”

Rose ignored the argument. “I’ll talk to Jasper as well.”

Bismuth shifted her weight back and forth. “Garnet doesn’t just hang out with _anybody_. She probably likes that Pearl woman. She’s not going to be OK if Jasper fucks that up for her.”

“I will try not to let that happen.” Rose paused, making eye contact with Bismuth. “There’s of course, another way that you could prevent this from being a problem.”

Bismuth scoffed and crossed her arms. “You’re right. But Garnet and I aren’t gonna stop until they’re serious.”

“How long has this been going on?”

The walrus shook her head. “Since we were 14.”

Rose nodded. “I understand that it’s not something you want to lose.”

“Garnet doesn’t want to lose it either.” Bismuth rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index fingers and sighed. “I don’t know. We’ll see what happens.”

____

Garnet stood beside Pearl’s car as the bird climbed inside. The hybrid looked around uncomfortably. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

Pearl smiled and handed the Wendigo a small piece of paper with her phone number scribbled onto it. The hybrid’s lips parted slightly in pleasant surprise and the eagle smirked. “I guess you will.”

The two exchanged short goodbyes before Pearl shut the door, starting the car and driving away with a final wave. Garnet waved back weakly, watching her leave the parking lot. She sluggishly climbed into her SUV.

The door to the fitness center opened and Bismuth walked out, a look of uncertainty painted on her face. Garnet rolled down her window and called the walrus over to her vehicle.

“Garnet, I-”

“We’ll talk about this later,” The hybrid said sternly. “Come to my place tonight.”

“I’ll be there,” Bismuth agreed quickly before starting off towards her hypercolor wrapped Lincoln Navigator in the back of the parking lot. 

Garnet rolled her window up and sighed, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. She pulled out her phone and began to enter the digits into a new contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing


End file.
